cycle du tisseur de rêve : Livre I
by madhatter hi-chan
Summary: Help! Panne d'inspiration! Je suis ouverte à toute suggestion! Un nouveau professeur de DCFM arrive à Hogwarts. Il semble avoir un effet étrange sur les étudiants...Ainsi, ceux qui étaient ennemis ou amis ne le sont plus forcément... Comment vaincre dans
1. prologue au cycle

**Cycle : le tisseur de rêves**

_Disclamer__ : les personnages ne sont pas à moi, l'histoire, par contre, si. Ce n'est effectivement pas une traduction comme celles que je fais déjà. J'en profite du temps que j'ai avant les vacances pour diffuser un cycle que j'avais commencé à écrire depuis un moment sur la base de contes et légendes que j'ai lus quand j'étais plus jeune._

_Avertissement : Ceci est un slash, c'est-à-dire relations entre hommes ! Si vous n'aimez pas, vous pouvez encore revenir en arrière ! Après il sera trop tard !_

_Du moins pour le conte utilisé au début, il s'agit d'une reprise de la version des frères Grimm et non d'une version édulcorée… D'ailleurs, quel conte préférez vous voir en premier : Cendrillon, Blanche Neige, Peau de milles bêtes, La vraie fiancée ?_

_Comme c'est un cycle, il y aura donc plusieurs « livres » chacun portant sur un couple ou moment de l'histoire différent. Je commence par mon préféré : HP DM. Merci de me dire ce que vous en aurez pensé au fur et à mesure…Pour la suite, je voulais savoir si vous voulez du SS RL, RW HG, avec qui mettre GW…_

_Que les lecteurs se rassurent, le personnage dont il est fait question dans ce prologue n'est qu'un personnage secondaire, il servira seulement à cadrer l'histoire et à expliquer les faits. Il n'y aura aucun couple personnage original / personnage d'HP._

_D'ailleurs, pour celles qui me connaissent d'Ombre et folie, j'avais dit que j'avais besoin de « guest stars » pour une fic, eh bien, c'était de cette fic là qu'il s'agissait…_

_Bonne lecture et à bientôt !_

_N'oubliez pas de reviewer pour donner votre avis ! Merci par avance ! _

_Hi-Chan__, votre tout dévoué serviteur._

**_

* * *

_**

Prologue au cycle

« Vous êtes sûr de votre décision ? Vous ne la regretterez pas ? Car comme je vous l'ai expliqué, je ne sais pas quelles conséquences je pourrais avoir sur les étudiants et cela involontairement : j'influence sans le vouloir les rêves de personnes qui ont été en contact avec moi et sans pouvoir le prévoir. » déclara un peu surpris un jeune homme de vingt cinq ans s'adressant au maître de Hogwarts, le célèbre Albus Dumbledore.

« Selon ce que vous m'avez dit, cela a toujours eu un effet bénéfique sur les personnes concernées et j'ai pu le vérifier auprès de concernés. De plus, cela serait une magie qui permettrait aux âmes sœurs de se trouver sans erreur possible, ce qui est bien. Quant à votre autre problème, vous pourrez vous fournir sans problème dans la forêt interdite. Et comme vous le savez, je recherchais un professeur de DCFM pour cette année et selon votre maître, Sakuya-san (_celui ou celle qui trouve la référence gagne le prochain chapitre en exclusivité et l'une des illustration que j'ai prévu de faire sur cette série_), vous êtes le meilleur étudiant en DCFM et en magie noire qu'il ait jamais eu. Cela serait donc un honneur vu la réputation qu'il a acquise de vous accueillir dans notre école » répondit Dumbledore tout en regardant le jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs caresser Fawkes.

« Et si cela peut vous rassurer, je suis sûr que vous n'êtes pas maléfique car sinon, jamais Fawkes ne se laisserait caresser ainsi par un étranger. » reprit-il les yeux brillants de sincérité.

« Bien, j'accepte. Mais c'est à vos risques et périls. Vous semblez de plus avoir une idée derrière la tête pour m'engager moi et non confier cet enseignement à Monsieur Severus Snape qui, à ce qui circule, vise ce poste depuis longtemps. Merci tout de même de votre confiance » il se leva et serra la mais du directeur qui le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte du bureau où un elfe attendait patiemment.

« Bien, je vous attends donc au banquet de demain où vous ferez connaissance des élèves et de toute l'équipe enseignante. Dobby va vous conduire à vos quartiers qui se situent, comme vous l'aviez demandé lors de notre premier entretien, dans les plus profonds cachots qu'il y ait à Hogwarts. Cependant, comme ils étaient inoccupés depuis longtemps, il y a encore beaucoup à faire pour les rendre confortables. N'hésitez donc pas à demander de l'aide aux elfes si vous en avez besoin. Bonne journée. » Dumbledore salua puis retourna à son bureau une fois la porte refermée.

« Si Monsieur veut bien suivre Dobby, Dobby sera très heureux de conduire Monsieur à ses quartiers » pépia Dobby en s'inclinant, son nez touchant presque le sol.

« Relève toi, ce n'est pas la peine d'être aussi conformiste avec moi. Et puis, ne m'appelles pas Monsieur, mais Shindo-san, s'il te plait. » dit doucement le jeune homme. « Allez, conduit moi, je te suis. »

Le couple insolite s'enfonça dans les profondeurs du château en direction des cachots : un elfe de maison vêtu comme un clown avec des couleurs voyantes trottinait et un jeune homme de taille moyenne avec une légère claudication de la jambe gauche, de longs cheveux noirs rassemblés en queue de cheval, le teint presque blafard, vêtu d'une chemise en soie rouge sang, d'un pantalon et de bottes montantes en cuir noir ainsi que d'une robe en alpaga noir, marchait avec l'aide d'une canne dont le pommeau représentait un dragon et qui était ornée de diverses runes. Malgré son handicap, le jeune homme réussissait à donner à sa démarche une prestance que peu de gens réussissaient à avoir.

Ils arrivèrent devant un portrait représentant Salazar Slytherin dans sa jeunesse et tenant dans ses bras une vipère noire en sommeil.

« Nous y voilà, Mon… Shindo-san. Le mot de passe actuel est : Basilic. Vous pouvez le changer quand vous voulez en donnant le nouveau mot de passe au seigneur Slytherin qui est le gardien de vos appartements. Bonne journée. » Dobby s'inclina.

« Merci beaucoup de ton aide, » commença le jeune homme.

« De rien, Monsieur est trop bon, c'était un honneur. » Après ces mots, Dobby disparut.

« Bon, ce qui est fait est fait. Advienne que pourra. » Le jeune s'approcha du portrait.

« _Basilic_… » A ce mot étrangement sifflé, le portrait pivota pour laisser accès à ce qui allait être les appartements du jeune homme pendant au moins un an.

« C'est spacieux, au moins… Pour le confort, on repassera. Je m'en occuperais après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Ah, voilà la chambre… » Il se changea rapidement et se coucha.

* * *

_Ce n'était qu'un prologue, mais j'espère que vous avez aimé. Si vous avez la moindre suggestion ou que vous voulez simplement donner votre avis, n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche !_

_Une illustration de la canne dont il est question dans ce chapitre est disponible sur demande._

_Une version NC 17 de certains chapitres sera disponible sur mon Yahoo Group (cf mon profil)_

_Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !_

_Hi-chan_


	2. introduction

**Cycle : le tisseur de rêves**

_Disclamer__ : les personnages ne sont pas à moi, l'histoire, par contre, si. Ce n'est effectivement pas une traduction comme celles que je fais déjà. J'en profite dun temps que j'ai avant les vacances pour diffuser un cycle que j'avais commencé à écrire depuis un moment sur la base de contes et légendes que j'ai lus quand j'étais plus jeune._

_Avertissement : Ceci est un slash, c'est-à-dire relations entre hommes ! Si vous n'aimez pas, vous pouvez encore revenir en arrière ! Après il sera trop tard !_

_Résumé : Un nouveau professeur de DCFM débarque à Hogwarts. Il semble avoir des capacités étranges qui influencent le comportement de certains élèves… Des rêves étranges vont réunir des ennemis…De là naîtra le pouvoir de vaincre le Dark Lord, mais aussi autre chose…_

_Une version NC 17 de certains chapitres sera disponible sur mon Yahoo Group (cf mon profil)_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant retrouver une trace de votre passage dans une review !_

_Hi-chan_

_Les éléments en italique situent les lieux_

_Entre parenthèses, ce sont les pensées_

_Entre guillemets et en italique, je vous laisse deviner…_

**Livre I : Unité**

**Introduction**

_Kingcross__ Station, quai 9 ¾_

« Dépêchez-vous, nom d'un chien ! Vous ne voudriez pas être en retard pour votre dernière année ! » hurla Ginny à Ron et Seamus qui prenaient leur temps.

En effet, Ron s'était un peu éloigné d'Harry à la fin de la sixième année après une énième victoire bien que non définitive sur Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom car il rendait son ancien meilleur ami responsable des blessures profondes qu'avait subit son frère Bill en le protégeant et qui l'avaient rendu presque aveugle. Par la suite, Ron s'était rapproché de Seamus qui avait perdu son père dans la bataille et les deux nouveaux meilleurs amis parlaient sans arrêt de Quidditch.

Oh, Ron ne semblait pas détester Harry, il savait que son frère aurait fait la même chose pour lui, mais il lui reprochait ce qui s'était passé même si cela aurait pu être pire. De plus, Harry était devenu plus sombre et avait développé une fine musculature et une beauté dont Ron était presque jaloux. Il avait peur qu'Harry puisse conquérir le cœur Hermione, cette dernière ayant un jour confié qu'elle trouvait qu'Harry était devenu très beau.

Harry, lui, était depuis longtemps arrivé et calmement installé dans l'un des wagons de tête. Il faisait maintenant environ 1mètre80 et avait une musculature toute en finesse, une peau mate, des yeux émeraude qui brillaient d'un feu qui semblait ne jamais vouloir s'éteindre, des cheveux mi-longs noirs toujours aussi désordonnés avec une mèche blanche résultat de sa dernière confrontation avec Voldemort. Sa cicatrice était dissimulée par les cheveux et il ne portait plus de lunettes ayant préféré prendre des lentilles de contact. C'était un jeune homme splendide et si, maintenant les gens se retournaient, c'était à cause de son physique et non plus de sa cicatrice. Il avait profité de son premier été sans les Dursley à Grimmauld Place pour changer totalement de look sur les conseils d'Hermione, cette dernière ayant passé le mois de juillet avec lui. Actuellement, il était vêtu d'une fine chemise blanche légèrement transparente qui moulait agréablement son torse, laissant la place à de nombreux fantasmes pour ceux et celles qui réussissaient à l'approcher, d'un pantalon en jersey noir de coupe classique mais venant d'un des meilleurs stylistes de Londres et de paraboots noires. A son cou pendant un fin pendentif en or gris représentant un dragon dont les yeux étaient des émeraudes serties. En ce moment, il était penché sur la biographie de l'un des plus célèbres vampires, Vlad Tepes, plus connu sous le nom de Dracula.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Hermione. Celle-ci était devenue très jolie, mais n'était pas le type d'Harry et elle n'était pas attirée par lui, donc ils étaient simplement de très bons amis. Elle désapprouvait l'attitude de Ron, ce qui fit que le trio devint un duo.

« Salut Herm' ! Alors, ce mois d'août en Hongrie avec tes parents ? » demanda Harry qui avait levé le nez de son livre.

« Superbe ! J'ai appris beaucoup de choses notamment sur les vampires. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je t'ai envoyé ce livre. Je me suis dit qu'il t'intéresserait. Et puis, j'ai visité le château dont il est question dans le livre ainsi que celui de la famille Bathory... » Hermione allait enchaîner quand le train se mit en mouvement. « Je dois aller dans le compartiment des préfets. Je te retrouve après, Harry »

Au moment où elle ouvrit la porte, il fallu que Malfoy passe. « Alors, Granger, tu ne fricottes plus avec Weasel ? »

« Et toi, le bouledogue t'a lâché les baskets ? » répliqua Harry à sa Némésis qui était passée du côté de l'Ordre au début de leur sixième année, refusant de devenir un Deatheater comme son père.

Malfoy tourna son regard vers lui et eut une brève hésitation en l'observant de la tête aux pieds puis, finalement, il dit à Hermione sans pour autant cesser son observation : « Réunion des préfets, tu dois donc venir en tant que préfète en chef ».

Dès qu'Hermione fut partie, Harry ferma la porte et le verrouilla d'un puissant sortilège qui ne laisserait passer qu'Hermione car il ne voulait en aucun cas voir Ron ou Ginny et qu'il n'avait jamais été proche des autres Gryffondors.

Finalement, il s'endormit et ne se rendit pas compte du retour d'Hermione dans le compartiment. Elle le réveilla doucement un peu avant qu'ils n'arrivent afin qu'il puisse se changer, ce qui fut fait rapidement.

Ne voulant pas subir immédiatement le regard des autres, ils montèrent dans la dernière calèche, les premiers années étant guidés par Mac Gonnagal, Hagrid étant décédé lors d'une mission chez les géants.

Une fois arrivés, Harry et Hermione s'installèrent en bout de table, Harry se gagnant des regards admiratifs et Hermione des regards envieux de la part d'autres élèves, personne n'ayant reconnu Harry.

Gêné, Harry porta le regard sur la table des professeurs et y vit le visage familier du dernier des Maraudeurs, Remus Lupin, qui serait chargé des cours de Soins Aux Créatures Magiques ainsi que celui d'un jeune professeur qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Ginny, qui avait vu Hermione arriver, se leva pour changer de place et s'installer avec eux.

« Alors, Hermione, et ces vacances ? Pourquoi ne me présentes-tu pas à ton compagnon ? Et qu'as-tu fait d'Harry ? »

A ces mots, Hermione et Harry se regardèrent et pouffèrent. Harry une fois calmé pris la parole : « Tes deux dernières questions n'ont qu'une seule et même réponse, Ginny. »

« Mon dieu ! Harry, c'est toi ? Tu disais dans ton dernier hibou que avais changé… je ne pensais pas que cela serai autant ! » Ginny eut un sourire chaleureux. Elle n'était plus amoureuse d'Harry depuis deux ans environ et ne lui en voulait pas pour Bill car Harry n'était pas responsable de ce qui c'était passé et elle avait d'ailleurs passé un savon à Ron pour son attitude, même si elle avait finalement renoncé à le convaincre. Peut être y parviendrait-elle avec Hermione.

Engagés dans une discussion animée, tous trois ne firent pas attention à la répartition et ne se turent que lorsque Dumbledore prit la parole.

« Bienvenue à Hogwarts ! Les nouveaux étudiants doivent prendre note que la forêt est interdite d'accès et que des sanctions seront prises à l'encontre de quiconque enfreindra cette interdiction. Monsieur Filch tient à rappeler que courir dans les couloirs ainsi que sortir de sa maison après le couvre feu entraînera des détentions. Nous accueillons cette année deux nouveaux professeurs : Monsieur Lupin, que vous connaissez déjà, s'occupera des cours de SACM et Monsieur Shindo tout spécialement venu du Japon assurera les cours de DCFM. » Tous les regards étaient tournés vers ce nouveau professeur qui semblait bien jeune et pourtant avait un regard d'une sagesse rare. « C'est à vous. »

Le jeune professeur se leva de son siège, son regard allant d'une table à l'autre. Puis finalement il se mit à parler d'une voix douce mais qui pourtant résonnait dans toute la salle : « Comme l'a dit Monsieur Dumbledore, je m'appelle Shindo. Vous n'avez pas besoin de connaître mon prénom. En cours, vous m'appellerez Monsieur ou Shindo-san. Aucun manque de respect ne sera toléré. Je suis très strict quand à ce que j'attends de vous en cours : tout chuchotement, passage de mots ou quoique ce soit qui ne concerne pas les cours sera sévèrement sanctionné par des points en moins et des détentions. Toute bonne réponse à des questions sera récompensée comme il se doit. Si vous avez la moindre question en dehors des cours sur les leçons ou devoirs à faire, vous pouvez venir me voir à mon bureau ou me laisser un message et j'y répondrais le plus tôt possible. N'essayez surtout pas de me jouer des mauvais tours, vous auriez de désagréables surprises… Merci de votre attention. » Il se rassit souplement.

Un silence de mort accueillit ces paroles puis de murmures : « Mince un Snape bis, manquait plus que ça… » Un regard noir fit rapidement taire les bavards.

Dumbledore reprit la parole : « Maintenant, faites place au festin ! » Il tapa dans ses mains et une nourriture abondante apparut sur les tables.

Une fois le dîner fini, tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers la sortie afin de pouvoir rejoindre leurs dortoirs.

Harry, pris dans ses pensées, ne faisait pas attention à ce qui se passait et heurta légèrement Malfoy.

« Alors, petit Potty ! On se fait une Weaselette et une Sang de Bourbe en même temps ? » ricana méchamment Malfoy.

« Tu n'as rien à dire. Toi tu te fais un bouledogue et un hippopotame. » répliqua immédiatement Harry sans perdre son sang froid.

La situation allait s'envenimer et ils allaient en venir aux mains quand le nouveau professeur intervint. « Que diable se passe-t-il ici ? » demanda-t-il froidement la froid coupante. Il sépara les deux antagonistes en leur mettant une main sur l'épaule et sentant alors comme un courant électrique. _(Tiens, intéressant… Je doute que quelqu'un puisse s'attendre à ce qui va se passer cette année. Je vais pouvoir rire…) _« Malfoy, Potter, détention à partir de demain soir pour une semaine ! Soyez contents, je n'enlève pas de points. Je refuse d'assister à d'idiotes histoires de rivalités entre maisons. S'il y a un problème, réglez le à la loyale comme tout sorcier qui se respecte ! Maintenant, disparaissez ! » ce qu'ils s'empressèrent de faire, chacun rejoignant sa propre chambre, car les septièmes années avaient des chambres privées et non plus des dortoirs. Mais une fois couchés, Malfoy et Harry commencèrent tous deux à rêver, et chose étrange…

_

* * *

Héhé__ ! Cliffie ! Alors, ça vaut le coup que je continue ?_

_Des indices seront glissés au fur et à mesure sur l'identité du nouveau professeur et les premières personnes à deviner ce qu'il est, son identité… gagnerons des illustrations exclusives sur cette histoire…_

_Deuxième devinette : Il y aura un personnage qui ne sera pas ce qu'on aurait pu penser. Qui et pourquoi ?_

_Question sur la suite : Quel conte souhaitez vous voir en premier (il y en aura plusieurs…) ? Cendrillon, Peau de milles bêtes, La vraie fiancée, Blanche Neige…_

Crazysnape : J'espère que cette suite te plais et n'hésite pas à me donner ton avis ainsi que des suggestions si tu en as ! 

Oxymore( emmanuelle. ): Bingo! Tu gagnes donc le chapitre directement dans ta boîte ainsi que la première illustration que je ferais sur la série ! J'espère que tu continueras à lire.

Mifibou : Exact, j'aime bien les mangas (ayant commencé à dessiner bien avant de lire et écrire des fics) mais aussi tout ce qui touche au Japon en général… (ainsi que certains chanteurs dont Gackt…) Tu te sens la seule à apprécier les mangas ? Rassures-toi, tu ne l'es en aucun cas !

Petite indication sur la suite de l'histoire : le nouveau professeur n'est pas réellement japonais… Mais chut, je n'en dis pas plus.

**_Mawaru_****_, mawaru... okizari ni sareta jikan no naka de watashi wa ima_**

**_Les miserables_**

**_Ai shisugita anata ga kabegiwa no mukou de_**

**_Sotto_****_ waratteru_**

**_Todokanai_****_ kono omoi dake..._**

_Encore et encore… Dans le temps laissé derrière, je suis maintenant_

_Les miserables_

_Je t'ai beaucoup trop aimé et maintenant, tu es de l'autre côté du mur_

_Riant doucement_

_Mes sentiments ne t'atteindront jamais…_

**_Gackt_****_ : Mizerable_**


End file.
